Marcas de Amor
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: Por que no lo permitiria, ella era suya y de eso se iba a encargar...
1. Chapter 1

MARCAS DE AMOR

By GabiiSesshYue

Notas de autora: Hola chicas y chicos de Fanfiction! Cómo están? Les presento una nueva creación mía en un fandom distinto ya que no solo InuYasha veo, no señores y señoras, mi vida también se basa en Naruto y Naruto Shippuden.. Así que les dejo mi primer fic explícito en SAsuSaku... Disfrútenlo y déjenme un review por si les gusta.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí son de mi propiedad, y que más quisiera de Masashi Kishimoto me los regalara pero no se pude. Historia sin fines de lucro.

¡ENJOY THAT!

I Chapter: Furia de Amor

¿Perdido? O ¿Confundido?; así se encontraba uno de los akatsuki reprochándose a sí mismo que era lo que hacía falta. Desde que mato a Itachi y saciado su sed de venganza matando a Danzo no se sentía como se "suponía debía sentirse"; pleno, feliz y libre; eso debería de ser… en cambio se sentí solo, perdido y confundido en todo sentido.

No le basto y sin más salió a beber, tales así se olvidara momentáneamente de la extraña sensación que no hacía más que confundirlo por completo, no lo comprendía; algo le faltaba pero no sabía que era, talvez ese vacío talvez se debía a cierta pelirrosa quien había dejado atrás para saciar su sed de venganza y poder. Regreso sí, pero no la busco; ¡Vamos, es un Uchiha! Ese no es su estilo en lo absoluto.

Entro al bar y pidió una botella de sake, la mesera no pudo evitar coquetearle, sin embargo Sasuke ni siquiera la noto, tenía su mirada ónix fija en el trago en su mano y por instinto bebió de golpe cada vaso del embriagante líquido.

El dueño del Sharingan bebía como si su vida dependiera de eso. Una, dos, tres botellas de sake fueron ingeridas como si aliviaran la atormentada conciencia del Uchiha cual morfina. Aun con tanto alcohol en la cabeza, tenía algunos sentidos alertas; así como su sentido del oído, tanto que escucho la voz de Naruto y de Shikamaru entrando al lugar platicando de lo más amena y escandalosamente posible.

Obviamente no les tomo importancia ya que no quería que Naruto le insistiera con quedarse en Konoha, estaba de paso, no de residencia. La plática estaba tan buena que ni se percataron de la presencia del peli azul en el lugar y siguieron con su plática, tomando asiento en la barra y pidiendo sake para brindar por la hazaña hecha.

-Naruto cuéntame que estuviste haciendo esta tarde que no te encontrábamos con Neji, nos hicimos bakas buscándote-dijo Shikamaru tomando una copa de sake.

-Shikamaru, estuve con Sakura y la invite a salir al fin; y me dijo que si así que hare mi movimiento mañana- dijo lo más sonriente posible del Uzumaki.

A todo esto los sentidos de Sasuke despertaron súbitamente del hipnotismo en el que estuvo sumergido; el simple nombre de Sakura era el aliciente para despertarlo del trance en el que el sake o había sumergido junto con sus sentimientos a flote, pero esto tenía que ser una broma, no podía ser…

-Cielos Naruto, ¿crees que funcione? Ella es tu amiga desde la infancia y ha de ser muy complicado-Suspiro Shikamaru al terminar su frase, le parecía complicado pero quería saber que era lo que Naruto tenía entre manos.

-Lo pensó un momento pero le insistí y le insistí hasta que dijo que SI, jajajajaja!, Sakura es una mujer muy hermosa y será solo mía; eso te lo aseguro-Dijo Naruto seguro y muy confiado.

Ok, ahora sí que había escuchado a la perfección; el Uzumatonkashi, dobe, baka, teme de Naruto iba tras Sakura. SU SAKURA y ella le habían aceptado el salir con él; no lo permitiría. El alcohol sirvió de mucho, desato el lado perverso del Sasuke. Maquino en 2 segundos una golpiza para el dobe; no permitiría que el imbécil de Naruto jugara con Sakura, porque todo ya estaba aclarado en su mente, el no dejaría que se le acercara ni de chiste.

En menos de un segundo la furia se desato en Sasuke; fue peor que cuando tuvo su venganza contra Danzo e Itachi. Se levantó de golpe y lanzo un chidori hacia donde estaba sentado el Uzumaki, este apenas pudo esquivarlo y hasta ese entonces se percató de la presencia del Peli azul.

-Oye que te pasa Teme?

-Dobe que ni se te ocurra acercarte a Sakura-respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa sádica

-Por qué ¿eh? Tú ya no estás en su vida- dijo Naruto esquivando otro chidori de la mano del akatsuki

-Soy su dueño imbécil, si te le acercas ¡Te Mato Baka!-grito con furia asesina el Uchiha

-¡Tú te fuiste teme, ¿lo recuerdas? Te fuiste con Orochimaru y buscaste poder para tu estúpida venganza; la dejaste sin importarte nada- respondí Naruto esquivando cada ataque de Sasuke

-Regrese Naruto.

-Pero ella ahora es mía!

-¡Nunca!- y se lanzó contra el que alguna vez fue su amigo, su mejor amigo.

La lucha fue en desventaja del portador del kyubi, ya que Sasuke desato su ira en él, golpe tras golpe eran propinados contra la cara de Naruto que a pesar de ser un ninja el sake le hacía atontado su percepción, en cambio Sasuke el efecto era contrario; su poder se había intensificado tanto que logro inmovilizar a Shikamaru en un genjutsu deshaciéndose de su presencia en la batalla que se desataba en contra de Naruto por su intromisión en lo ajeno. Sakura tenía dueño y de dejárselo en claro se estaba encargando.

-Escúchame muy bien Uzumatonkashi y todos aquí; Sakura es intocable, sino se las verán con mis ojos.

Y salió como alma que lleva el diablo y furioso fuera de las ruinas del bar en el que dejo a un Naruto muy Golpeado e inconsciente y a un Shikamaru sumido en un Genjutsu; los presentes ayudaron a los afectados, pero tenían miedo, la mirada y la ira de Sasuke figuradas en su rostro no eran de este mundo. Sabían que los Uchiha podían ser fríos y de tacto un tanto áspero pero ese no era Sasuke, algo ocurría y temían de la dirección a la cual se dirigiera el peli azul.

Sasuke corría entre los tejados de las casa en medio de la noche de Konoha; su furia hacia Naruto no se había disipado por completo, as bien , estaba que echaba rayos literalmente por que la voz en su cabeza no dejaba de atormentarlo…Sakura acepto salir con el dobe… eso tenía que ser una broma y no se iba a quedar así como así, su destino fue la casa de la kunoichi, ya que se dejo guiar por el instinto; no maquinaba racionalmente, no pensaba como persona, solo sentía que ella era de SU propiedad.

Toco la puerta de la casa de Sakura y espero; nadie contestaba o salía; entonces…

-Sakura, sé que estás ahí, sal y ábreme

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ven y ábreme o tumbo la puerta-desafío Sasuke con vos fuerte.

Sakura salió corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa y la abrió. Lo que encontró; un Sasuke ebrio, golpeado y furioso; aun así se veía endemoniadamente sexy, su corazón empezó a rememorar el hecho de que nunca dejo de amarlo y a latir como si se le quisiera salir del pecho, la había dejado sí, pero el amor no es algo de lo que tengamos control ya que lo había escogido a él como su dueño y señor.

Algo andaba mal, ¿Por qué estaba golpeado en su casa y aparte, porque estaba furioso?

-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué te paso?

-Paso, paso que tu aceptaste salir con el baka del dobe, Sakura-dijo mientras entraba a la casa y se acercaba a la kunoichi-pasa que ese maldito Uzumatonkashi no se te acercara-dijo cerrando la puerta de la casa tras él y acorralando a Sakura; la cercanía de este en Sakura había provocado que la piel se le erizara y el sentir su olor, que se sonrojara -Pasa que no permitiré eso ni muerto-aseguro al acorralar completamente a Sakura contra la pared, Sakura respiraba rápidamente, se sentí ¿excitada o asustada?- Pasa que eres Mia Sakura.

Ahora sí, no había escapatoria alguna, el Uchiha se posesiono salvajemente de los labios de Sakura, cortándole escapatorias y alegatos a lo que él había hecho ley; su sentido común había desaparecido, reaccionando cual cavernícola de manera posesiva y salvaje; ella era de él, y de eso se iba a encargar de hacérselo entender.

Notas de Autora: jajajaja… I chapter listo!

Si veo que les gusta subo el II chapter.. y habrá algo llamado lemmon, masoquismo, violencia, asi que no va a estar aburrido… Bye!

GabiiSesshYue


	2. Chapter 2

Marcas de Amor

By GabiiSesshYue

(SasuSaku)

Disclaimer: Ni con amenazas me dan los personajes de Naruto; bueno los personajes aunque los utilice para mi perversión son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Sumary; Ella era de él y de eso se iba a encargar de hacérselo entender…

Notas de Autora: OMG! Prepárense que este chapter es Puro Lemmon... y todo lo que les había prometido en el Chapter pasado… este fic solo tendrá 3 chapters o sea que el siguiente es el final, espero que sea de su agrado. Ahh! Si no soportan este tipo de relación, no la lean y punto; y a los que si Imagínense todo el panorama

II Chapter: Mia

Sakura no sabía que hacer; el la había acorralado cual animal frente a su depredador, la tenía contra la pared y el escultural cuerpo del Uchiha; su beso fue salvaje pero no pudo evitar corresponderle… Ella lo amaba después de todo y sus labios fueron como en un sueño hecho realidad; Sasuke reclamándola como suya… Le parecía realmente excitante.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, solo limitándose a respirar aceleradamente, con las frentes juntas y perdiéndose el uno del otro en sus miradas.

Sakura intentaba descifrar lo que los ojos oscuros de Sasuke le mostraban: algo de enojo, amor y deseo desenfrenado; mientras Sasuke veía con detalle hizo la mirada que le obsequiaba la Haruno: era presa del miedo, por supuesto, amor incansable y del deseo, porque lo deseaba a pesar de la situación en la que estaban; no perdió tiempo y tomo a Sakura por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Sentirla cerca de él que se sintiera poderoso, ya que no evito sentir el leve temblor de Sakura por su agarre.

-Ahora Sakura, sabrás quien es tu dueño- dijo eso seguido de estamparla contra la pared y su cuerpo, besándola desesperadamente, arrancándole la parte superior del pijama, que, consistía de una blusa floja de tirantes. Sakura se abandonó a todo lo que sentía… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Detener a Sasuke? No pudo detenerlo cuando se fue de la aldea, no iba a poder detenerlo en esta situación en la cual ella no quería que se detuviera… ¿Qué le gustaba la situación? Era extraña sí, pero placentera.

No se molestó del gesto de Sasuke contra su pijama; en cambio ella enredo sus piernas en el cuerpo del Uchiha, intentando quitarle la camisa y siguiéndole el paso en el beso sin soltarse. Esto hizo que a Sasuke la sangre le hirviera; la cargo y le enterró las uñas en los muslos de ella, era tanta que ni siguiera sintió dolor.

Descendió de los labios de la kunoichi pasando por su cuello, dejando chupetes y besos que encendieron las hormonas de la joven contra la pared; la sentir tales acciones, solo reacciono al arañar la espalda descubierta de Sasuke lo que provoco que el depredador la mordiera en el hombro, logrando así que soltara un gemido de satisfacción.

Ahora el la bajo de su cuerpo y la giro, pegando su espalda a su pecho provocando que ella sintiera en su trasero la excitación de Sasuke; bajo besando sus hombros, nuca y por toda la espalda de Sakura provocando que esta la arqueara por las descargas que sentía al roce de sus labios con su piel. Cuando Sasuke se topó con el broche del sostén… no dudo en desatarlo rápidamente; guio sus manos hacia las caderas de Sakura bajando así su pantalón, dejándola solo en bragas; ahora sí que la pego más a su cuerpo cuando la tuvo semi-desnuda. Sus manos atraparon los senos de la kunoichi, masajeándolos con firmeza y enterrando sus uñas en el proceso.

Sakura era presa de la pasión; gemía sonoramente ante las bruscas caricias de Sasuke contra su cuerpo; sentir su aliento y su piel contra la suya era demasiado incitante como para detenerse a pensar en el dolor.

-Sakura, eres tan hermosa

-Ahh… Sasuke-kun

-Eres mía Sakura.

Atrapo los labios hinchados de la Haruno y se quitó los pantalones, quedando ambos semi-desnudos. Aprovecho la distracción para cargarla y llevarla a la habitación para seguir con la acción.

Llegaron a la habitación de esta y la tumbo en la cama de espaldas; ya Sasuke no tenía cordura, sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por la lujuria y el deseo; la observo tirada en la cama con el cabello rosa revuelto, los labios ligeramente hinchados y sus ojos entre-abiertos; fue bajando su mirada hacia su cuerpo, era perfecta, su piel suave casi blanca, con una capa de sudor claro que provocado por la excitación contenida; se-desnuda pero no por mucho tiempo…

Sakura lo observo; su cabello oscuro bañado en sudor al igual que su piel, sus ojos dilatados por la visión que obtenía de su cuerpo, y su cuerpo; despierto ante todas las caricias obtenidas. Su cuerpo era hermoso; un adonis total y en esa noche solo seria para ella.

Sasuke reacciono y se posiciono sobre Sakura besándola con pasión, rozando de veces su miembro entre las piernas de la kunoichi, logrando que ambos gimieran ante el excitante roce causado por él. Descendió por su cuello pasando por los senos de la mujer, que estaban marcados gracias a él; con los pezones erectos y duros, no dudo en introducir uno de ellos en su boca provocándole más calor a Sakura quien no paraba de gemir descontrolada… ese hombre sabia donde tenía que estimular y tocar… Bajo un poco pasando su lengua por el abdomen y vientre hasta llegar a la única prenda que cubría la intimidad de la pelos rosados; que, ni corto ni perezoso se la quitó lentamente con los dientes.

Besándola, tocándola, torturándola; parecía disfrutar el postergar la flama de la kunoichi; una vez fura le abrió las piernas de golpe y salvajemente se propuso a estimular con besos y lamidas en su sexo… Realmente ella era adictiva y deliciosa; su olor esa realmente hipnotizante y sus suspiros de placer una dulce música a sus oídos. No paso mucho tiempo para que Sasuke elevara al éxtasis a Sakura, cuando ella grito desaforadamente, arqueándose por completo por las deliciosas sensaciones que cruzaban por su cuerpo.

Sasuke era un dios, era maravilloso; bebió todos los fluidos que habían provocado en el tesoro de Sakura.

-Deliciosa y mía

-Ahh Sasuke...-Ahora Sakura se había vuelto loca; halo a Sasuke por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella y con alcunos moviminetos de sus piernas logro despojarlo de sus boxers; ahora si estaban en igualdad de situaciones. La erección del Uchiha era casi dolorosa y enorme, sentir piel con piel a Sakura ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

Sakura sentó a su dios en la cama y ella coloco ambas piernas a los costados del cuerpo de este… no lo pensó en ese momento y beso apasionadamente al Uchiha, provocando que esta bajara e introdujera un poco la erección, pero al sentir esto Sasuke la sentó de golpe sobre él; logrando que ambos gimieran del placer y del dolor del momento, igual esperaron un momento hasta que Sakura empezó a moverse sobre Sasuke de manera lenta e insinuante, apoyándose en los hombros de Sasuke… Este al ver a los ojos a la mujer detecto su lujuria sí que tomo cartas en el asunto; tomo a Sakura de las caderas y las movió sugerentemente de manera más rápida, introduciendo sus uñas en las contorneadas caderas de Sakura.

Ella al sentir lo que Sasuke había hecho, lo mordió en el hombro causando que este soltara un gemido ronco.

-Ahhh Sakura- dijo al sentir como la kunoichi se movía más rápido.

-Vamos Sasuke… más rápido- decía Sakura

-Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que estas pidiendo- respondió con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

Una danza frenesí fue lo que pidió Sakura; él se movía de manera salvaje debajo de ella mientras que esta subía y bajaba rápidamente haciendo las penetraciones profundas y veloces. Eso había pedido ella y no se podía quejar; ¿Cómo si el la estaba llevando al éxtasis de manera inimaginable?

Marcas en el cuello dejo Sasuke en la piel casi blanca de Sakura entre cada embestida; más rápido era poco, la velocidad que llevaban era inhumana… Se acercaban al cielo cuando Sakura grito, al sentir una corriente eléctrica atravesar por su espalda, senos y posarse en su vientre; no pudo evitar halar el cabello de Sasuke al sentir los espasmos en su interior… fue un orgasmo monumental; nunca había sentido nada igual; fue lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida…

Un par de embestidas más y Sasuke alcanzo el cielo con ella; sentir el vientre de su mujer contraerse y abrazarlo de esa manera era sumamente placentero; inesperadamente araño la espalda de la Haruno en el proceso, soltando un sonido ronco y sensual; señal, que había sido maravilloso.}

Se quedaron así; frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos con las respiraciones agitadas tratando de tomar aire nuevamente.

-Mia…Sakura- susurro el Uchiha perdiéndose en las orbes jades de su mujer.

-Tuya…Sasuke.

Fue lo único que dijeron; Sasuke tomo a Sakura y se salió de su interior recostándola en la cama y el a su lado; cobijados por una sábana blanca… Había sido una noche muy ocupada y debía descansar, no sin antes Sasuke besara la frente de su Sakura y entregándose a Morfeo plenamente abrazados el uno al otro…

Notas de Autora: OMG! II chapter terminado… Ahora que pasara cuando despierten? Ya veremos… jajaja Reviews y gracias por leer.

Sayonara! GabiiSesshYue…


	3. Chapter 3

**Marcas de Amor**

**By GabiiSesshYue**

**(SasuSaku)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero los uso para mi diversión.**

**Sumary: Porque ella era de el… y de eso se iba a encargar de hacérselo entender…**

**Notas de Autora: Hello nenas! Les traigo la última parte de este fic tan lindo, y les doy las gracias por leerme y darme sus sabias opiniones y halago; en verdad que los aprecio con todo mi corazón y sin más preámbulos… Disfrútenlo!**

**III Chapter: Marcas…**

**El sol había salido y alumbraba con sus suaves rayos la habitación de la peli rosa; ella fue la primera en despertar y abrir los ojos jades aun somnolienta; volteo la cara y vio el reloj; las 9 de la mañana; intento incorporarse pero sintió como una mano la tenía sujeta por la cintura, hasta en ese momento se percató que Sasuke estaba a su lado, dormido, en su cama, con ella. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo acontecido en la noche anterior, así que, como pudo se zafó del agarre del Peli negro-azulado y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, paso rápidamente por su habitación y sin prestar mucha atención se vio de pasada en el gran espejo que tenía, pero, algo la hizo retroceder, volvió al espejo y quedo perpleja al observar la visión de ella misma figurada en el cristal.**

**-Pero ¿qué?-No podía creer lo que observaba, era irreal- Sa... Sa… ¡SASUKE!- grito con un nudo en la garganta, que había que su voz saliera en eco y dolorosa.**

**El aludido despertó de golpe al escuchar tal grito de su mujer, lo cual volteo su mirada ónix hacia la figura femenina que, lloraba enfrente del espejo; se levantó velozmente de la cama y se dirigió hasta donde Sakura se encontraba. Ella, estaba viéndose irrefutablemente enfrente del enorme espejo, cuando lo sintió cerca, le dejo ir una bofetada justo en el rostro al Uchiha, entre tanto cayo hincada en el suelo.**

**-Eres un animal; MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE SASUKE.**

**No dijo nada, en verdad ¿Qué había hecho? No tenía perdón, ella tenía los muslos y las caderas con uñas marcadas al igual que sus senos, su espalda arañada en toda su longitud y sus hombros, con chupetes y mordidas con rastros de sangre; había sido muy sádico con ella, con su linda muñeca de cabellos rosas, era de el sí, pero no tenía por qué marcarla de esa manera.**

**Se hinco a su lado y la observo, en verdad que estaba arrepentido, se levantó y busco en el baño algún botiquín con el cual curar las marcas de su amada; era lo menos que podía hacer, curarla; después de todo, él había sido el causante de todo.**

**Cuando apareció con el botiquín, se hinco de nuevo al lado de Sakura.**

**-Sakura, déjame curarte**

**-…- no dijo ninguna palabra; no era una negativa así que procedió a limpiar y vendar las heridas del delicado cuerpo de su mujer.**

**Ella se dejó curar; en verdad que el estaba arrepentido, no decía nada pero tenía sumo cuidado en el proceso de limpiar cada arañazo, cada herida, cada mordida; cuando hubo terminado; la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió a la cama, sentándola en sus piernas… paso lo impensable, la abrazo con una ternura infinita; era increíble, un Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha estaba demostrando sentimientos, que, no eran odio o venganza, sino en cabio, demostró amor, amor y culpa.**

**-Perdóname Sakura, no mereces que te tratara de esa manera, no debí hacerte esto, no te lo mereces después de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, pero no pude evitar enfurecerme al escuchar al Uzumatonkashi de Naruto que te estaba pretendiendo y no podía permitir que se te acercara, me di cuenta que te amaba, que eres lo que me hacía falta, y el no buscarte fue un error, el haberte dejado sola fue lo peor que pude haber hecho en mi vida, me segué del odio y le partí su cara al Baka y no pude contenerme y vine aquí, y te hice esto, y no merezco perdón… Sakura-suspiro-si así calmas tu dolor por mi ofensa, abofetéame, pégame todo lo que quieras y con todas tus fuerzas, mátame si es necesario, no merezco tu perdón…**

**Sakura sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, delineo con sus dedos el perfil bajo del Ojos medianoche, lo beso con amor y lo observo unos minutos, a pesar de todo, ella nunca pudo olvidarlo porque, su cuerpo tenía dueño, y ese dueño era el, el único amor de su vida… Sasuke Uchiha.**

**-Sasuke-kun, te perdono, porque te amo, acepte salir con Naruto como mi último recurso para olvidarte, porque sola ya puedo; las marcas que llevo en mi cuerpo, son y serán símbolo del amor desenfrenado que me tienes y siempre espere que me tuvieras, y las acepto… Te amo Sasuke-kun- y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que podía, besándolo en el proceso, demostrándole que a pesar de todo, lo amaba intensamente.**

**-Márcame Sakura, al igual que tu quiero llevar las marcas de tu amor grabadas en mi cuerpo, así como llevas las mías, quiero que todo el mundo shinobi sepa que, te amo y mi dueña es Sakura Haruno de Uchiha.**

**-mmmm… ok Uchiha de Haruno, tú lo pediste… Te amo Sasuke-kun- susurro la peli rosa.**

**-Yo también te amo Sakura…**

**Y así, Sakura dejaría inscritas en el cuerpo de Sasuke, las marcas que, demostraban el infinito amor mutuo, y, que ambos llevarían y apreciarían; después de todo son Marcas de Amor…**

**Notas de Autora: OMG! Fic terminado. Este fic ha sido mi orgullo en muchos aspectos y no saben lo feliz que me siento de que, haya tenido una buena aceptación; gracias por leerme y nos vemos…**

**Sayonara! GabiiSesshYue… **


End file.
